100 Seddie Word Challange
by XEOCX13
Summary: A response to MackenzieGirl's Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge. 100 words, 100 days. Read, review, and subscribe!
1. Kittens

**Hey people! This is a response to ****MackenzieGirl's Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge. 100 words, 100 days. Wish me luck. Plz review and subscribe! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly  
**

* * *

100 Word Seddie Challenge:

#1-Kitties:

Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson walked silently down the Seattle streets. They were in no rush, no emotion that could force them to change their walking speed. It was them alone that had no urge to do anything interesting.

They were walking back form a New Years Eve party. They were caught in a party drama the whole night though. Carly's dates were cheaters, which caused her to sob most of the night. Freddie had gotten one girl's number which apparently turned out to be a man. And as for Sam, she didn't get the New Year's kiss. Carly of course did, and Freddie but Sam sat silently in the corner chair, staring at her peers. Sure her movements were obliged by others when raising a toasting glass, but that moment, her presence was oblivious.

She shuffled her feet as she walked with her friends, hanging her head to the ground, her hood up, and ear buds blasting a mournful song.

Freddie would occasionally glance at her, suspicious. He had seen Sam eat a whole 10 pounds of ham that caused others to vomit, NOT HERSELF. Still, the New Years kiss was overdone. His 'kissing' mate was practically chewing off his face. But he sensed someone's blue eyes staring sadly at him.

"Some party, huh?" Carly spoke up, mascara running down her face from tears and the Seattle rain.

"Yeah, interesting," Sam mumbled.

_Meow!_

The three teens shot their heads to the direction of the small noise. It was in a dark alleyway. Freddie swallowed hard, staring into the dark canvases.

"What was that?" Carly whispered. Freddie shrugged and stepped into the dark alley, Sam following close behind.

Sam furrowed her brows at Freddie's slow pace, one small and slow step at a time. His tempo caused her to heel him, Freddie yelping like a child. He glared at her as she shoved past him to take lead.

_Meow! Thunk!_

A box fell from a garage tin. Carly jumped back and started to jumble for her phone.

"I-I'm calling the cops," Carly stammered.

"For what reason?" Sam asked.

"Things just don't fall randomly," Carly said, backing out of the alleyway and running down the street. Sam sighed irritatedly and turned back to Freddie who was over by the box.

"Aww," he said. Sam, now intrigued, rushed over to Freddie, crouching beside him.

"Woah," Sam gasped.

Inside the box were kitties; 4 of them. Sam stared at them in disbelief, glancing at Freddie in shock. His expression suddenly waved into concern as he reached for one of them who appeared to be asleep. They were small, perhaps too small.

Sam watched Freddie pick one up and saw him look for a pulse. Her eyes grew as she realized what might happen. She scooted closer to Freddie and helped him. Their hands brushed each other several times; no sparks, no blushes.

"Oh, no," Freddie mumbled. They stopped and met each other's gazes. There was nothing left for the small animal.

"Check the others," Sam snapped to Freddie who obliged. He checked the other three frantically. The rain tapped hard on them as it's pace quickened. Sam swallowed hard, watching her foe check the kittens conditions. Yes. Foe. They were nothing more than two teens constantly arguing over small dilemmas.

"Wait!" Freddie suddenly found a pulse for the smallest kitten. The small animal had wet blonde fur.

Sirens suddenly flashed behind them as the cops pulled up along the road. Carly exited quickly and rushed over to her friends.

"Hey guys, I got the-Woah!" she exclaimed, seeing the small kittens.

"Yeah, but...er," Sam looked at Freddie for support. Freddie noticed and stared mournfully up at Carly. She realized.

"All of them," Carly whispered.

"No, luckily," Freddie replied, holding up the blonde kitten. Carly nodded.

"Sam, let's go. The cops are waiting," Carly said, helping her friend up. Sam nodded quickly, glancing quickly at Freddie.

"You better make sure that one doesn't die either, Benson!" Sam warned as she was dragged into the car. Freddie nodded. He knew Sam wasn't threatening him. She was scared and he didn't want the kitten to die either.

He took off his jacket and swaddled the animal in it, leaving it's head out for air. The kittens eyes were closed. Freddie panicked and kept the animal close to his chest for warmth.

"Come on son," a cop said for behind him. Freddie got up and rushed to the last car along the street. He got into the back, the kitten very close to him. He heard the sirens go off and the car sped down the road.

Freddie rocked the kitten silently in his arms, praying. He was scared. Nothing ever went well with him. Nothing could get along in his life. But a kitten's death couldn't slip past him this time.

The car stopped outside the humane society building. He was guided inside and led into the back room.

In one rush, Freddie found himself sitting in the waiting room, hands together and head hanging. People passed him, unaware of his presence. But Freddie didn't care. He could only hope for the kitten's life is safe.

The doors opened and Carly and Sam rushed in. They didn't notice him at first, his body so still blending into the scenery, they could've mistaken him for nothing more than a chair.

"Freddie! How are you? How's the kitten? Where are the police? Is the kitty dead? I just called Spencer? How's the kitten?" Carly asked very quickly. Freddie didn't answer.

Sam swallowed and sighed shakily, "Did you let it die, Fredward?" she asked coldly. Freddie looked up at them, bewildered.

"I don't know. They haven't said anything to me yet," Freddie replied, shrugging. Sam licked her lips, her temper growing.

"I was wrong. I should've never left you with that kitten. You have no idea how to take care of things like that. You're hopeless to anyone," Sam said angrily.

"Hopeless? So you don't trust me?" Freddie argued.

But before Sam could reply, the office doors opened and the doctor came out. Freddie held his breath.

"Mr. Benson?" the doctor said, staring at the three teens.

"Yeah. How is he?" Freddie asked, standing up.

"He? You mean 'she'."

"She? It's a girl?"

"Yes."

Freddie shuffled his feet, staring down and waiting for the doctor to say what Sam was right about.

"She's well."

Freddie looked up eagerly, "What?" he asked.

The doctor smiled, "You're smart Freddie. You knew warmth was all that was needed to save her life."

"I guess," Freddie said, shrugging and hands in his pockets.

"She's lucky to live. For being so small. Big heart though, and strong paws for fighting."

Freddie could see Sam smirking. It was her type of cat. Blonde, tough, yet small in size. He knew that she should keep it. Even with Frothy, her other cat.

"I'll leave you three alone to discuss her future." The doctor left. Freddie smiled to himself.

"Wow, Freddie. You saved her life!" Carly praised. Freddie shrugged, modestly.

"It was nothing."

Sam said nothing but stared at her shoes, trying to hide a shy smile that she couldn't get off her face.

"I'll go tell Spencer." Carly ran out of the building, leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

"You gonna answer my question?" Freddie asked, smirking. Sam looked up at him.

"What question, nub?" she asked.

"Don't you trust me?" Freddie repeated. Sam grinned. But it wasn't a sentimental grin, it was her trademark one.

"I'll never trust you Benson, and you'll never trust me. What you did proved nothing. So don't get you're hopes up for a friendship from Mama," Sam said.

"Likewise."

Sam suddenly turned to the door.

"Wait! What about the kitten?" Freddie asked. Sam stopped and turned to him, smirking.

"Eh, you keep her. As a reward. You did good, Freddie." And she left. Freddie stood, rooted in place, smiling.

After filling out the forms, he decided, after many decisions, to name the kitten Sam.


	2. Muffins

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#2-Muffins:

_Ding!_

Sam grinned as she rushed over to oven, opening the door, and taking out a hot tray of muffins. Carly stared at her in awe that Sam wasn't even wearing oven gloves. But she was Sam and Sam never had a food weakness.

"MMMmmmMMM! Mama is pleased!" Sam said, setting the muffins on a cooling tray.

"Why are you suddenly into cooking?" Carly asked as she walked over to the tray.

"I've always liked cooking. It's just I've been...so...busy," Sam fidgeted with a couple of muffins papers.

"With what?"

"...School."

Carly rolled her eyes jokingly and went to the fridge for some iced tea.

"So, what flavors are these?" Carly asked pouring some tea into her red plastic cup.

"Well," Sam started, gesturing her friend to the cooling tray, "These are pumpkin muffins, these are cranberry muffins, this are chocolate muffins and these are ham muffins."

"Ham muffins?" Carly repeated, after taking a sip.

"Yeah. For Mama, of course."

"Of course."

The door suddenly opened and Freddie entered. He wore a blue polo shirt with a long white sleeve under it. Sam could never admit it but that was the only thing she didn't mind him wearing.

"Buenos dias, senoritas!" Freddie greeted, grinning. More Spanish, but the biggest question was why? (A/N: Seriously, what's up with all the Spanish?)

"Hey Freddie."

"What's up Fredhead," Sam greeted to her dorky foe.

Freddie walked to the kitchen, grinning as he saw the cooling tray of muffins. He took notice of the chocolate ones.

"Oooooo! I see muffins!" Freddie exclaimed, drawing nearer to the tray.

"Yeah, but you can't touch them Benson!" Sam slapped his hand away. He cried out in pain and backed behind Carly.

"Why not!" he fought back.

"Cuz she made them," Carly replied before Sam could. She knew that anything Sam could make Freddie would never eat. Freddie nodded his head in realization.

"Anyhow, I need someone to taste them," Sam said, rubbing her hands together eagerly.

"I'm out," Carly said before Freddie could have a chance to. He glared at his friend as she hurried out of the room.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Freddie asked, hands in his pockets.

"Just sit down and I'll give you each flavor. But note nub: each muffin contains a secret ingredient. So try and guess."

Freddie nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. The first muffin was the pumpkin. It looked utterly delicious yet Freddie was cautious. He knew Sam too well and she could've put anything into the muffin. Yet, if Carly were to judge the muffins, she would never poison them.

He took a bite. He gagged.

"Oh dear god! What's in here?" Freddie barely managed to say, throwing the muffin on the table and spitting into a napkin.

"Guess," she simply replied. Freddie moved his tongue around in the inside of his mouth.

"P-Potatoes?" he stammered, his face disgusted.

"Ah huh!" Sam replied proudly.

"Okay, next," Sam demanded. Freddie looked up at her.

"Sam, I-I-I don't think-"

"Nobody cares what you think Benson so just taste the next muffin," Sam snapped. Freddie rolled his eyes as he reached for the next muffin. He was scared now. The more muffins that are to come, to worse they'll taste.

He took a bite out of the cranberry muffin. He could've hurled.

"Oh sugar fairies! What's wrong with you Puckett?!" Freddie bellowed, flushing from the taste and anger.

"What's the ingredient?" Sam sang, smiling. Freddie wiped his mouth and threw the muffin in the living room.

"Mustard."

"Excellente!" Sam said. Freddie glared at her.

"Using Spanish, I see," Freddie remarked.

"You use it too much, Fredward. It's contagious," Sam replied. Freddie smirked.

"Next one."

The last one was the chocolate one. There were bits of milk and white chocolate in it, from what Freddie could see.

With his hands shaking, Freddie took the smallest bite out of the muffin. He was utterly surprised.

"Well?" Sam asked, hands crossed with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, this is," Freddie looked up at her, smiling, "really good!"

"Well, who doesn't love chocolate?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but," Freddie stood up and walked over to her, "why didn't you put something disgusting in that one?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. You're not bad Benson, or anything. Some people must give you a whole lot of crap by the way you were taking each taste out of the muffins. You deserve a little-," Sam took a deep breath, slowly facing Freddie, eyes sparkling, "-appreciation."

* * *

**Hopefully the ending was okay. Tomorrow will be a good one though. Thanks for reading. Plz review and subcribe! **


	3. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#3-Birthday:

He was all alone.

Freddie Benson sat silently on the curb in front of Bushwell Plaza. He held a cupcake with a single candle in it, already burned out. He wore a simple blue polo with a horizontal white stripes. He wore a new pair of tan cargo shorts and white sneakers. The new attire was given to him by his mother, the one person who didn't forget about his birthday.

Freddie turned sixteen that day, a day closer to becoming a true adult. But not in his mother's eyes. She still saw he small boy with Galaxy War action figures and everything relating to computers.

But Freddie was growing up. He still admired the Galaxy War trilogy and liked technical equipment. But he wasn't as obsessive anymore. He took video designing classes in school and worked on iCarly.

Freddie watched the cars pass him, during the cold and busy night. The street lights lit up as the sun set over the city skyline. That was it. His birthday was done.

School was worse than it is usually was. More name callings, more teasing, less notice from friends. Carly was still herself and Sam was still torturing him. Nothing new from them, which hurt Freddie somewhat.

How could they have forgotten? He went to their birthday parties, he gave then presents, he acknowledged there birthdays as soon as he saw them.

Freddie sighed as he picked the paper from the cupcake. He picked it up for himself since his mom had an errand to run. It was chocolate with cocoa frosting. He went to take a bite but he then suddenly felt a rain drop hit his head. He looked up and saw the clouds cover the once clear night sky and rain on the Seattle streets.

Oh Seattle.

Freddie got up and slowly went back into the building. One car in particular, came flying by and the biggest and muddiest puddle that ran down along the edge of the road flew up and hit Freddie in the back. He stopped in his tracks, turned around, and another hit the puddle which caused the mud to hit the front of his.

He didn't care anymore.

He entered Bushwell Plaza, passing the doorman Lewbert, and went up the stairs. He took his time, dragging his feet up the steps, and stepping on the lonely eighth floor.

Freddie walked down the hallway to where his and Carly's apartments were. She wasn't home, Freddie could tell. He opened his door with his house keys and went inside.

His apartment was much smaller than Carly's. His was one floor with large living room and narrow kitchen and small dining near a window over looking the city. But past that was a small hallway; to the left was his room, his mom's room to the right, and the bathroom was at the end.

He went to the kitchen and found some leftover meatless meatloaf and carrots. He could never figure out how his mom could make a meatless meatloaf. After heating it up, he went to his room.

He was shocked of what he found. A present lay on his bed with a card beside it. The window was open, but who would've climbed to the eighth floor? Freddie set his meal on his desk and walked over to his bed.

He went for the card first but noticed it said to open the present before reading the card. Freddie teared open the brightly wrapped present and saw it was a box. He opened the lid and gasped.

It was a new laptop, new camera equipment, and a fatcake. Freddie grinned from ear to ear. He went for the card and read it:

_Hey Fredward,_

_ I guess you can tell that I'm either awesome or nuts. I could be both actually. Lol. _

_ Anyway, so I hear you're now 16. Little Freddie's growing up. I still can;t believe you have galaxy war action figures in you're room. You're such a nub. You can't deny it. So that's why I took the Nug Nug one._

Freddie looked on his nightstand and noticed the Nug Nug action figure was indeed gone. Freddie rolled his eyes and continued reading:

_Can you believe I've known you for almost seven years? You're were a nub then when Carly introduced me to you. I hit you in the head with an ice cream cone. Ah...the good 'ol days. I could do whatever I wanted with no limits. No one to stop...until I met you. I met my match, my foe, my punching bag...my nub._

_ I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I had never met you. I'd be in juvy, I'd be unliked by everyone, maybe Carly. I'd be the person that people would either avoid or be friends with so they wouldn't get hurt by me. _

_ But the past 7 years have probably been the bast seven years of my life. Not just because I'm on popular web show, not just because I have Carly as my best friend, not just because I can get my way. The past 7 years have been the best because you're the only nub that can actually stand me, can take my punches, and remarks and fight back once and a while. _

_ That's why I sometimes feel guilty if I hit you too hard, or say something too harsh. I've never been this close to any guy, not even my dad. You, Carly, and Spencer are like the family I've never had. _

_ If you weren't here, I wouldn't have Carly; she'd be with Missy. Spencer wouldn't help me, he probably wouldn't know me. I would not even have my first kiss yet._

_ Well, I'm rambling, nub. Enjoy the stupid laptop and camera stuff. You wouldn't believe the trouble I had to go through to get those things. (I stole them ;) )_

_ Anyhow, Happy Birthday Freddork and thanks for the great 7 years._

_ -Sam_

_ P.S: IF YOU DARE SHOW THIS TO ANYONE BENSON, I'LL DESTROY THOSE PRESENTS AND RELEASE A PACK OF WILD RACCOONS AND BEARS INTO YOUR ROOM AND PUT DEAD BIRDS IN YOUR PANTS!!!!!!!!! _

* * *

**Well #3 is done. I hope I wasn't out of character for Sam during the letter part. **

**Actually, I think she's the easiest character to write because one of my friends acts VERY similar to her. She's loud, lazy, doesn't care what others think, yet she has a heart that is rarely shown; like Sam. **

**Thanks for reading! ^^ Plz comment and subscribe!**


	4. Pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#4-Pirates:

Freddie decided to take a little trip to the fencing studio. He hadn't been there for a while ever since he defeated Doug Toder. It was his victory but claimed that he was done with fencing for a while.

But Freddie was growing bored with all that he was doing with Carly and Sam. He wanted some time off and Carly didn't mind.

Freddie fenced a practice target, dressed in usual fencing jacket, breeches, and plastron. It was at it for at least an hour and was growing tired but Freddie was happy. He forgot how much he enjoyed fencing and wanted to do it more often. But there was school, clubs, his web show, and especially his mother. He struck the target once more and decided it was time to leave until he saw someone come in to the empty fencing studio: Sam.

"What up, Fredhead?" Sam greeted, carrying her jacket and her backpack strapped on her shoulder. Freddie struck the target and turned to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go hang out with Carly," Freddie said, turning back to his target and striking it once more.

"Eh, she's with Griffin."

"What?!" Freddie exclaimed, dropping the rapier, hitting his foot. He yelped and rubbed his bruised foot.

"When did they get back together?" Freddie asked.

"A little bit ago, but it's getting annoying. Carly's practically all over him," Sam sneered. Freddie scoffed, picking up his rapier and continued practicing. Sam watched intently.

Sam felt good being at the studio with Freddie. The past couple days were hard with Carly going out with Griffin. Sam felt alone and Freddie was her only option. But she didn't mind.

"What?" Freddie asked. Sam snapped out of her thoughts, realizing she was staring at Freddie.

"Oh, nothing," Sam shook off. Freddie smirked.

"You wanna fence, don't you?"

"God no! Only nubs do that sort of stuff," Sam argued.

"It's fun though. You know, I could teach-"

"Nope! Not a chance, Benson!"

"They offer lesson for girls-"

"Can't hear you, I'm going deaf!"

"It's a good opportunity-"

"I'm Helen Keller! GjuioGSigmkwfd."

They stopped simultaneously, meeting each other's gazes. Freddie was still smirking but Sam was annoyed.

"Just fence and I'll stop annoying you, okay?"

Sam fidgeted with her hair, looking at her shoes. He knew she wanted to but Sam Puckett was tough to break.

"Fine, but just to get it over with," Sam said. She got up and went over to the case filled with swords and rapiers. Freddie was eager, yet stunned of what Sam said

_Just to get it over with...like our first kiss _

Freddie tightened his gloves, glancing up at Sam who was selecting her weapon. She looked at each carefully and pulled out long rapier with a red handle.

"Okay, let's go," Sam said.

"Sam, you need padding," Freddie said, staring at his armored body and then at her armor less body.

"Mama doesn't need protection," Sam replied. Freddie rolled his eyes and slipped his mask on.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep, dork," Sam said, arms crossed.

They both stood there, waiting for the other to strike. Sam was very causal while Freddie was prepared; a wide stance and sword up. But she struck first. Upper swing. Right slash. Upper swing. All blocked by Freddie. He slashed his sword to her left shoulder, hit her.

"Tag," he said, a grin in his voice. Sam snarled as Freddie took off his mask. He was smiling true victory.

"Games not over, Benson. I just started," Sam said, raising her brows. Freddie did the same and put his mask on.

"Ready?"

"Ham."

Freddie attacked first, quick slashes coming in on different sides. Sam struggled with her defense, her eyes darting wherever Freddie would strike. He tagged her once more, another victory that was child's play for him.

"Argh! I can't grip it!" Sam yelled, moving her hands around the handle of the rapier.

"Look," Freddie showed his blue handle, "Place you thumb like this, as if you're holding a knife...which you probably use a lot."

Sam rolled her eyes but copied his hand grip and felt better about herself. She could win. Freddie put his mask on.

"Ready?"

Sam said nothing but struck him immediately on the chest.

"Ha! I won!" Sam cheered, dancing. Freddie removed his mask.

"Foul! That doesn't count!"

"So," Sam said.

She went to attack again but Freddie blocked. Sam gritted her teeth and went at him again and the two dueled off. Freddie was impressed by Sam's skills. He regretted showing her how to grip the sword. He should've one. The tables had turn and the only way to win was to tap out. But both were determined. They were grinning, each eager for the victory. Sam slashed her sword at Freddie's legs several times, but he back away, crouching down and sliding across the room.

Sam smiled at the silly move and she went at him. He was on the floor, blocking her heavy blow, until she tripped her. She fell to a knee as he jumped up, smirking. He was close to wining the match.

He hammered her repeatedly until something happened: he hit her sword in some way that causes her to help. She cried out in pain, dropping the sword and backed away from the match. She was gripping her hand. But Freddie was laughing. He didn't care. He won and finally gained victory over Sam Puckett.

"Stop laughing like a girl for just tone second, Fredward!" Sam screamed. He did quickly and noticed the reality: he hurt her. He hit her hand, hard. There was a red mark across the fingers as they swelled up.

"Oh, no," Freddie gasped. He dropped his sword and ran over to her.

"Does it hurt?"

"No Freddie, my hands just naturally swell up," Sam said sarcastically. Freddie panicked and the two slid down the wall, Sam gripping her bruised hand.

"Stay here," Freddie said. He rushed over to his fencing bag and brought it over to her. He took out some medical tape and began wrapping her fingers. His tape moved across the until the process was crossing one another. He brought it down to her wrist until her entire hand was wrapped completely.

"There," Freddie said, putting the tape away and sat down next to her. Sam chuckled under her breath.

"You'd think the sky was falling," she said.

"Huh?"

"The way you came over to me," Sam said, facing him with her trademark grin. Freddie flustered.

"Oh! That was nothing. But, I just feel abd when I do that to someone, you know," Freddie explained.

"Sure," Sam said, grinning evilly. She wasn't convinced. Freddie sighed and rubbed her bandaged hand soothingly.

Even though the two pirates fought out of fun, they would never have thought to be that close to one another.

* * *

**Numero cautro is DONE! Very pleased but if this was rushed, sorry about that. I added some Secret Seddie, so comment what you saw of that. **

**If think there are some grammar errors but I'm too lazy to edit. **

**So, thanks for reading. Plz subscribe and comment! And good night! **


	5. Guitar

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly **

* * *

#5-Guitar:

"Why am I doing this again?"

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon at Carly's place. Carly had to stay after school for something which left Sam and Freddie with nothing to do. Sam wanted to throw fat cakes at hobos but of course Freddie refused and decided just to watch t.v at Carly's house.

After two hours of random cartoons and other weird shows, Sam gave up and pulled out Carly's gaming system: A Game Sphere. Freddie stared at her curiously as she went to the closet and pulled out a drum set and guitar.

"Sam, please! Why am I doing this?" Freddie repeated, as Sam adjusted the strapping on the guitar.

"Just relax, will yeah?" Sam replied bitterly, moving the strap until she was pleased with the position. She went to Freddie who was now standing and placed the strapped around his shoulder. She guided his hands with her own as she showed him how to control the guitar. Her hands were warm.

"There," Sam said. Freddie stared at himself and then at Sam.

"Okay? Why-"

"We're playing Band Hero and that's final! No backing out on this Benson," Sam said, grinning. Freddie gulped. He never played Band Hero before and didn't want to embarrass himself, especially in front of Sam.

Sam chose the song 'When You Were Young', by The Killers (A/N: My favorite band!). Her difficulty was expert. Freddie panicked.

"Um..."

"What?"

"Well, I-I'm not v-v-very good at this," Freddie stammered. Sam sighed.

"Fine! Just choose easy," Sam said. Freddie did so and the song started.

The first note was green; Freddie missed.

"Oh great," Sam muttered under he breath. The song kept going. Sam was hitting each note with her drums while Freddie was struggling. He kept forgetting to hit the note when stringing the guitar. He was soon kicked off stage.

"Argh! Look what you did!" Sam yelled, hitting his head with her drum sticks.

"I'm sorry! I just feel...uncomfortable playing the guitar this way," Freddie said, rubbing his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to play the guitar like this," Freddie said, removing the strap and flipping the guitar the opposite way. Sam tilted her, staring at the new position.

"So you'll flip the notes to a lefty mode?" Sam asked.

"No, just play it this way," Freddie said, shrugging. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I blame you if it's worse this time," Sam warned. Freddie sighed as Sam restarted the song.

"Wait! I want to play the song on hard," Freddie said, smirking at Sam.

"No!"

"Yes! Now let me go back to the menu and change the difficulty," Freddie argued. Sam glared at him and then at the screen. She knew that they were going to get kicked off stage so what was there to lose.

"Fine," Sam mumbled. Freddie smiled and changed the difficulty. Sam knew that playing the game was a bad idea so why did she? Just for entertainment? Either way, she was having no fun with her dork enemy.

The song started. Sam waited for Freddie to miss that first note and for everything to collapse. He didn't. He hit it perfectly, even using the whammy. The two played their instruments. Freddie was excellent, hitting every note. Sam was impressed and messed up a few times, staring at his screen. He got star power during his solo. His fingers ran across the buttons on the guitar easily, hitting each note.

When the song ended, Freddie checked each other's scores. Freddie had gotten a 100 percent while Sam got a 96 percent. He beat her, even at her own game. He grinned at her as she stared in shock and anger at the screen.

"Well, that was fun," Freddie said simply. Sam glared at him but that didn't scare Freddie, he was too happy.

"You've played this game before, haven't you?" Sam asked, her voice bitter.

"Nah. Beginners luck," Freddie said, shrugging. Sam turned off the game and threw Freddie's guitar out the window.

"You just love doing that to me, don't ya? You always act like a preppy getting a popular date whenever you win. Well guess what, I always win! Even when you win, I always will be a winner and you won't! You're not supposed to win. You're a worthless nub who will never get the girl and will never accomplish anything in life because I'll always be ahead of you. You're pathetic, just like you're father!" Freddie looked hurt. No, he was devastated at the words that Sam spat out at him.

Sam was beat red in anger, staring straight in his eyes, trying to find the true nub he was; cold and mean. But no, there was none of that. Only a heart that gave so much for others. It was a heart that was never used for her circumstances. Yet that heart she always wanted to be seen from anyone to her. But now she realized she broke that heart.

Sam backed away, and ran out of the apartment. Freddie sat on couch and rubbed his forehead in agony. Her words hurt him.

Carly entered her home, tossing her bag on her couch and went to her closet to put her jacket away.

"Freddie, where's my guitar?"

* * *

**Number 5 DONE! Sorry for the mix up with Pirates and Guitar. I thought Pirates were #4 but oh well. Not a happy ending but Sam and Freddie are slowly liking each other. Freddie being hurt by her words and Sam being guilty.**

**Thanks for reading! Plz subscribe and comment! **


	6. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#6-Christmas:

Joy, love, peace, and happiness. It was Christmas and of course these were the emotions running through everyone's hearts. House glowed in festive lights and Christmas tree were displayed at every picture window. Snow blanketed the streets and carols echoed down the lanes. Churches were in enlightenment, malls were packed, Fake Santa's asking every child for what they want for Christmas. That was, but not in his heart.

For the past two weeks, Freddie found himself lost and separate from everyone. School was decorated in bright lights and holly along the lockers, but he wouldn't comment of the beauty. His mind was distracted from what a certain blonde headed demon had said to him.

He actually could beat Sam at something, just for flipping the guitar the other way. She flipped out and she hurt him. Yet the interesting part was why she left so quickly. She wouldn't feel guilty. Sam wouldn't care. She's selfish.

Even with the holidays being unpleasant enough, his mother only made it worse when she assigned him to a soup kitchen at a local church. She wanted to show him the true meaning of Christmas but Freddie couldn't see it.

He tied his apron around and followed a group of volunteers to the cafeteria. Long tables were already set out and a line of people was ready to be served. Freddie sighed and went behind the serving counter. Hot stew was being served with bread and mashed potatoes. The only refreshments though was tap water which made sense.

Four people were serving the meals while Freddie and two others were unpacking more bread and bottled water. The line was moving quickly but Freddie was distant. His mind was still on the fight.

He and Sam hadn't talked to each other for two weeks. They'd pass each other in the hall but wouldn't say anything. Even with the web show, Freddie would only talk to Carly. Sam wouldn't care. The fight probably meant nothing to her. Carly suspected the tension between them but didn't ask, which Freddie was quite relieved about.

"Yo, dude," someone said, tapping his shoulder.

"Wait just a sec," Freddie said, not turning around.

"Look, I'm hungry and so is my mom." It was a girl talking to him.

"Wait for just a minute!" Freddie snapped, turning around to the girl. He knew her and was lost for words.

"Sam?" Freddie gasped.

"Oh, no," Sam mumbled, shuffling her feet. People moved past her. Her clothes were her casual style yet her hair looked greasy.

"I thought you were someone else," she said, her brows furrowing.

"What are doing in a soup kitchen?" Freddie asked, hands on the counter.

"I'm not telling you, Benson. You'll tell everyone," Sam replied, staring at the ladle next to the soup pot.

"It depends."

"On what."

"If you apologize." Sam froze and looked up at Freddie. He was serious, but there was a hint of that expression from the fight. Sam swallowed hard and stared down.

"Can I have some soup, please?" Sam said, through her teeth. Freddie obliged, taking the ladle and pouring two bowls of hot stew. He slid the bowls to Sam who took them, still glaring at him, and moved down the line. Freddie followed, his eyes cold as he stared at Sam bitterly.

"Stop staring, Fredward," Sam warned.

"It's just ridiculous. Making yourself look good in front of these people."

"Okay, you know what?!" Sam screamed, slapping her stray of food on the counter. Everyone in the room got quiet, "You really wanna know why I'm here with these people?! Because I'm one of them! This is my Christmas! A hot meal and actually talking to my mom! No presents anymore, especially in this economy! So you know what? I actually feel sorry for you! ME! Of all people! You have so much more than you know. A home, a mother you loves you, friends, good grades, and all that sort of chiz! So yeah, Freddie. I'M SORRY! I'm sorry you just can't get you're way with all that you have. I have nothing but the clothes in my closet!"

There was an eerie silence when Sam had to catch her breath.

"So, you're life sucks. It must be such pain to look at people like meet and at least see some dignity." Sam then stopped out of the cafeteria, Freddie staring after her.

He was stunned, confused, regretful, hurt, and curious. People watched her leave but then watched Freddie follow her out.

He stepped out of the building, meeting the cold winter air. He looked down both ways and found a shadow blurred into the canvases. He went to it to find Sam standing there, her arms crossed, and look up at the night sky with a bitter face.

"Sam. I had no idea-"

"I know. I was loud," Sam said. She breathed in the air, closing her eyes and then exhaling.

"I'm sorry." Sam chuckled under breath at Freddie's apology.

"No. I'm sorry. I kinda overreacted in there," Sam said, facing Freddie.

"But soup kitchens, Sam? Why didn't you tell me and Carly?" Freddie asked. Sam shrugged.

"I dunno. I can't make myself look weak," Sam took to a shaky breath, "You have no idea how hard that is. I can't feel guilty or regretful about anything. But I felt that when I yelled at you a while ago. It kills me."

"But you're Sam Puckett. The girl you takes risks," Freddie slipped his hand into hers. She froze, "Why not take a chance to care about someone besides yourself."

Sam sighed contently and squeezed his hand. That was her promise to him. Freddie smiled with her.

Joy, love, peace, and happiness. They sure found it this Christmas.

* * *

**I liked this one. Don't know why but it was cute. I would edit the grammar and all but it's late right now. So good night!**

**PLZ COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE!!!**


	7. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#7-Shopping:

"So, where are you going again?"

"To Wendy's house. We need to test and work on our science that's due this monday."

"Aww Carls! Now what am I going to do?" Sam pouted as Carly was putting her jacket on.

"I don't know. Get a job or something," Carly suggested. Sam made a disgusted face, "Or hang out with Freddie."

"What?! Why?!" Freddie and Sam said simultaneously. They met each other's gazes.

"I swear, if we do that one more time," Sam warned him. Freddie nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. Carly was already slipping her boots on as Sam grimaced.

With Carly gone, her day was somewhat lonely. Sure their friendship was strong but most recently, Sam found herself spending more time with Freddie. It bugged the crap out of her yet he wasn't Gibby. Sam shuddered.

"Don't worry. I'll be back this evening. So don't kill each other," Carly said, picking up her bag.

"No promises," Sam replied. Freddie glared at her and watched Carly leave the apartment. They were alone.

Freddie gazed at Sam who was staring at her shoes. Her blonde curls dangled down her face, bouncing brightly. They were silent for several moments but they weren't awkward. They were bored with Carly gone, Sam devastated, and Freddie worried for his life.

Sam suddenly turned around and headed towards the fridge.

"Where's Spencer?" Freddie asked as Sam began searching through the kitchen cabinets.

"He's in Canada."

"Why?"

"To get away from Chuck," Sam replied, checking the fridge.

"Figures as much," Freddie said, going to the kitchen.

"Argh!" Sam groaned, slamming the refrigerator door and stomping to the living room. Freddie stared curiously at her.

"Come on. We're going," Sam said, putting her jacket on.

"Uh...where?" Freddie asked cautiously. Anywhere that Sam would be going was bound to be insane or dangerous. He checked the time on his cell phone.

"The super market. I need food and you're buying everything," Sam said, smiling evilly. Freddie froze and suddenly started to sprint to the back door but was caught by Sam, who was grabbing the back of his shirt.

"No, no no no!" Freddie fought. He almost got out of Sam's grip until she suddenly grabbed him, picked him up, and threw him over her shoulder.

"Sam! Drop me! I really don't-" The door slammed behind them.

Sam hitched hiked several blocks down to the local super market, still carrying Freddie. His face was flushed from embarrassment and anger. People pointed at them questionably, or teasingly. He tried to brake out of her grip but she was too strong. Even when he dug his nails into her back, she'd only tighten her grip.

He was soon dropped in front of the super market. He turned around to find her already getting a cart. She went to him, giving him the cart, and jumped into the cart.

"Okay, let's go," Sam said, grinning.

"Sam, get out," Freddie said.

"Nah. I can't. I'm stuck, you see," she replied casually. Freddie rolled his eyes and pushed the cart and Sam into the store.

"Okay, I made a list," Sam said, pulling out several sheets of paper, "Okay, I want 12 hams, 36 packs of fat cakes, 5 gallons of Rocky Dew, 8 cans of mustard, 17 bags of chips, 4 bags of cookies, 25 cans of gravy, 18 packs of chicken, 27 frozen pizzas, 4 of every fruit and vegetable, some Chinese food for lunch and some yogurt."

Freddie could've fainted.

"Oh, and if we don't buy all of this in less than 6 minutes, the mean manager's gonna come and turn us in."

Freddie then pushed the cart viciously down the isles, throwing literally all the food into the cart. Sam was laughing at the food mess. People panicked as Freddie threw the could so hard, boxes spilled open, soda splattered the wall.

Heading to the frozen isle, he ran over an old lady, Tire marks covered her body and people tried to stop Freddie but he was absolutely nuts. He hurried down the check out isle. He couldn't even pay for anything, so he simply sprinted out of the building, with Sam and all the food.

The two stopped next to a garbage bin in an alleyway.

"Well...that was fun."

TBC

* * *

**Yeah. That was odd but the next word for tomorrow will go along with this. So…yeah.**

**Plz comment and subscribe **


	8. Fladoodles

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#8-Fladoodles:

_"Well...that was fun."_

Freddie glared at Sam. He backed into the wall and slid down, exhausted. He stole almost everything in the store and Sam could care less. He ran over an old lady, people could recognize him. The media would go after him. His permanent records...

"Okay, let's go," Sam said, trying the budge out of the cart.

"Where to go? What to do? Where to go? What to do..." Freddie repeated horrifyingly. Sam rolled her eyes and grunted as she tried to get out of the cart.

"At least help me out of here," Sam said, glaring at him. Freddie nodded his head, shaking somewhat.

He walked to the cart, taking her hands, and slowly pulled her out. She still wouldn't bug. Sam sneered at Freddie. That was his signal to pull harder. He did so, his fingers intwining hers to get a better grip. She positioned her legs up so she was crouching. He held his shoulders to keep balance as she was helped out by Freddie. They were close, Sam gripping her hands on Freddie's shoulder, Freddie gripping her waist.

"Uh...thanks," Sam muttered, her face flushing somewhat. Freddie shrugged, letting go of her waist and backing away. He was suddenly hit on the head.

"Ow! Sam!" Freddie cried out, covering the side of his head.

"We're going. Now help me pick this chiz up, nub," Sam ordered, slipping a piece of gum into her mouth. Freddie rolled his eyes and started to pick up all the food that spilled out of the cart.

Sam watched him intently and then at her shoes. She was close to him, closer than she needs to be. If they belonged...No! They were complete opposites. They lived in two totally different worlds; he was a nerd, she was a bully. They were enemies.

Freddie and Sam walked the cart to Bushwell Plaza. People were staring at all the food and suspected the cart to be stolen...which it was. Even a couple hobos attempted to steal all the food but Sam would kick them in the shin.

The used the elevator the get up to the eighth floor. Freddie and Sam were silent the entire time. This time, it was an awkward silence. They were bonding, they wanted to resist it. They hated each other.

The two entered Carly's apartment by Sam picking the lock. Everything was the same as when they left it, except a whole lot of food was going to cover everything. Freddie closed the door behind them as Sam pushed to cart to the center of the living room.

"Lemme help," Freddie said.

"Nah," Sam replied and simply tipped the cart over.

"Sam," Freddie groaned. Sam only smirked and flopped on the couch.

"I'm not picking all this food up without your help. So please," Freddie begged.

"I would...if I respected you," Sam replied, smirking. Freddie scoffed irritatedly, and began picking up the food.

The process continued for almost three hours. Freddie sat on the ground as he organized the food into piles. He couldn't believe what he picked up: Asian fruits, duck, fake vampire blood. Freddie felt so guilty, he couldn't even think straight. His mind was still on Sam and on stealing all the food.

Sam, on the other hand, was completely lazy. She took a nap for the first hour, then ate her lunch that Freddie gave her, and simply went through every station on the television

_"Buy yourself a meow, meow, meow, meow clock for only nineteen...."_

"You've gotta be fricken kidding me," Sam said dryly.

"What?"

"This stupid cat commercial's been on for like 10 minutes!"

"It's probably paid programming," Freddie replied, not looking up from his work.

Sam flicked the channel.

_"I really want Billy to love me, but he's such-"_

"An ass," Sam said in the same dry tone. Freddie chuckled under his breath.

Sam flicked to the next channel.

_"As you can see, these robotic squirrels..."_

"Oh my god! The Robotic Rodents shows!" Sam literally screamed in joy, jumping out of her seat and on top of Freddie.

"Well, this hurts," Freddie grunted. Sam didn't care though, inches from the screen.

"Hey, look at this," Freddie said, picking up a blue bag.

"What," Sam asked, distractedly.

"Fladoodles."

Sam got off of Freddie and sat beside him. He showed her the bag and she laughed, shaking her head.

"I thought they didn't exists," Sam said.

"Well Mandy found them," Freddie replied.

"Ugh, the duck maniac!" Sam groaned, slapping the bag on the floor.

"Remember when we first met her," Freddie asked.

"Yeah, the old days. Before you hit puberty," Sam said, pinching his cheek. He slapped hit away.

"Ha ha. You were worse."

"How so?"

"You insulted me ALL THE TIME!" Freddie said, looking at her.

"And I still do, ALL THE TIME!" Sam mimicked. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"And that's what you do now. Roll you eyes. No fight. It bugs me. The only way to communicate with you is through fighting but it seems like I'm talking to a wall!"

"I'm growing up, Sam. And so are you," Freddie said.

"Yeah right. I'll always be a teenager and you can't do anything about."

"I can't. But the universe can. Sam, your maturing. You still act whacky and all but your finding your place. Through you body....your curves...your beauty..."

"My what, Benson?" Sam asked, smirking. Freddie froze, realizing what he said.

"I had fun today, Fredward. But if you will, let's keep the language at PG please."

_

* * *

_

_**I liked this ending so much more than the last one. This one had more Seddie in it **___

_**And for the cat commercial thing, I remember seeing something like that a few years ago and it was literally on for 10 minutes! And it wasn't paid programming! Lol**_

_**Plz comment and subscribe! Thanks for reading**_


	9. Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#9-Sick:

Sam walked into Ridgeway High, a breakfast burrito in her hand. Her mom forgot to make breakfast, as usual, so Sam had to buy her own meal. Sh went to her locker to find Carly there.

"Hey," she greeted. Carly smiled.

"Hi. Did you have fun with Freddie?" Carly asked. She had her science project with Wendy and never had the chance to talk to her.

"Ugh! It was so boring!" Sam groaned. She was lying though. A lot happened that day and for once, she actually enjoyed it.

"What did you do?" Carly asked, hanging her jacket in her locker.

"We just sat there at the computer store ALL DAY! Cuz Fredweird wanted a new cable thing for his computer. He tied me to a dog leash!" Carly rolled her eyes.

"Where is Fredhead?" Sam asked, looking around the hall.

"Oh, he's sick today," Carly replied. Sam froze, a lump in her throat. She thought back of what could've made him sick. He hardly was.

_Oh god. Did he eat those bad pickles I gave him, as a joke?!_

"What's he sick of?" Sam asked.

"I don't no. Something about an upset stomach," Carly said. Sam shrugged, "And something food poisoning."

Sam's heart winced. She did it. She made her frenemy sick. Sam shuffled her feet and tried casually opening her locker. Carly stared.

"You didn't," Carly gasped coldly. Sam turned to her.

"Did what?"

"Don't be dumb, Sam. You poisoned him. But the question is, what and why?" Carly said, drawing closer to Sam. She held her ground.

"The nub must've eaten a bug," Sam said dryly. Carly said nothing but continued staring.

"Fine! I gave him some bad pickles and he must've gotten sick," Sam admitted. She slammed her locker door.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"As a prank, of course," Sam replied, "He understands."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure he understands why he's vomiting." Sam rolled her eyes and headed towards the doors.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, you're probably going to be telling me to check on Freddie so might as well buy some soup for him," Sam said.

"Good girl."

Sam stood in front of Freddie's door, a cup of hot soup in her and a bag of medicine in the other. She was scared and angry about this. Her feelings were playing with her and she couldn't take it. She was guilty of what she did but why was she? Why should she feel guilty of something that doesn't fit her personality?

She had inner conflict with her feelings. Parts of her wanted to leave. Not bother to care for the nub. He was useless, geeky, and pathetic. Those feelings told her to get over it and throw the soup in his face.

But thinking those thoughts brought the other side of the conflict; guilty. It was how she felt when she yelled at him over Band Hero. Those feelings wanted her to go in there, and take care of Freddie. Be close to him, make her heart flutter and stomach float. She loved and hated that feeling.

But what of Freddie? How did he feel? Did he think of her as a blonde headed demon or maniac? Two halves make a whole, so Freddie would need to be the other half to make it happen. Sam didn't realize she was knocking on his door.

What was she going to do? Freddie was her only guy friend and she wanted to hit him on the face. But that pain of guilt hit her. If she were to take care of him, they'd be even closer. She absolutely loved and despised it.

Freddie answered the door, dressed in his pajamas. Sam froze but her insides were on fire. Freddie raised a brow and slightly smiled.

"Uh, hi Sam?" Freddie said.

"You can come in if you want to. I have some-"

Sam suddenly poured the hot soup on his face. He cried out in pain as it burned his eyes were depressed and betrayed. He said nothing and slammed the door.

Sam's heart was stabbed from so much guilt.

* * *

**No comment from me**


	10. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#10-Nightmares:

_ Sam walked slowly down the main school hall. She was dressed in her regular attire but something about her appearance or her presence made everyone in school stop what they were doing and stare at her. Teachers, peers, friends. Sam glared suspiciously at them and walked over to her locker. _

_ Carly was there, dressed in all black, mascara running down her face. Her eyes were puffy._

_ "Uh, Carls. You okay?" Sam asked. Carly didn't answer but her eyes drifted to the lockers. _

_ "Come on, Carly. Tell me," Sam pleaded, all eyes still on her. Carly met her gaze and Sam saw her eyes bloodshot and horrified. _

_ "Don't you remember what happened to Freddie?" Carly said is cold, breaking, whisper. Sam raised a brow, "He killed himself."_

_ Sam found herself dressed in black gown and at a memorial service. She was at garden, on a simple rainy day. She was in line, a line leading to what appeared to be a casket. Sam swallowed hard, her heart pounding in her chest. She was scared for her life what she did to Freddie. _

_ Sam looked at the people around her and saw their faces dour or even emotionless. Sam shuffled her feet as the line moved to the casket; it was open._

_There, lying in the casket with the rain hitting his body, was Freddie. Sam's eyes swelled up in tears. _

_ She went closer to the body. Her heart felt as though it could break out of her chest. He was wearing the same clothes the day she poured the soup in his face. His eyes and face had burn marks from the hot stew. Sam took his hand, and immediately gasped. His hand was cold and clammy. He wasn't even there. It was her fault. _

_ Tears poured down Sam's face, her throat tightened up. Was this dream? Holding Freddie's clammy hand on his funeral day? Sam looked up to the sky. She didn't deserve this...neither did he._

_ Sam suddenly looked at her hand to find it wrinkled. Her face was old and weary. She had aged, quite quickly. Everyone was gone from the service. Vines laced the top of the casket and Freddie was still there, his body didn't decay yet. Sam took a shaky breath._

_ "It's my fault, Freddie," Sam said. Her voice was old and weary. As she rubbed his hand, she noticed something. His skin was decaying with each stroke. The skin turned to ash. She dropped his hand; his hand was bony skeleton._

Sam awoke, cold sweating running down her face. It was nighttime, her nightstand lamp still on revealing her messy room. Clothes and fat cake wrappers scattered the floor. Her bed sheets were on the floor; she must've kicked them off when she was sleeping.

Sam wiped her sweaty forehead and wondered intently. Was it dream? A nightmare? Or were the events still running through her head from a day earlier?

Sam rolled out of bed and checked herself in the mirror. Her face was back to her younger self, but her eyes were puffy. She was crying in her sleep. Her hair was mess, and her mascara covered her cheeks.

She was relieved that it was just a nightmare but she thought of Freddie. Did she hurt him that much? Sure she was guilty of it all but to have Freddie kill himself was completely overdone...or was it? Was Freddie that willing to take his just from one bad thing Sam did?

Her heart was worse than how it was the day it happened. She was too lazy to go to school so she missed the past two days. She didn't cry, but her heart was miserable. The feelings of carelessly tormenting Freddie were gone. She was hurt and she had feelings that Freddie would never forgive her.

_Take a risk _

Her heart wasn't telling her this. It was Freddie, on Christmas Eve. He took her hand. She was Sam Puckett. She could take a risk.

Sam wiped the mascara on her cheeks, fixed her hair, and rushed out of her room. She passed her mom and took a cab to Bushwell Plaza. Her palms were sweaty.

As the cab stopped in from of Bushwell Plaza, Sam rushed out and headed up the flight of stairs. Sam stopped in front of Freddie's door. She went to knock it but the door open. Freddie stepped out and stopped seeing her standing there. Sam swallowed.

"I-I'm sorry," Sam mumbled. Freddie stared at her, bewildered. Her eyes were puffy from the crying, the fear, and the restless sleeps.

Sam went to say something else but Freddie embraced her before the words could come out of her mouth. T

* * *

**Another happy ending. Sorry that this wasn't posted yesterday. I thought I did but something screwed up on the website. Oh well. Here you go. The next word will also be out tonight.**

**Plz comment and subscribe! **


	11. Movies

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#11-Movies:

"So, what are we gonna watch tonight?"

It was Movie Night at Carly's house. Sam made at least 4 bags of popcorn for each of them, an extra for herself. Pizza, wings, chips, and Rocky Dew were on the coffee table with a stack of movies beside it.

"I don't know, look through the pile," Carly said. Sam shrugged and took the pile and threw the movies on Freddie's lap.

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed. Sam smirked and fell back in her seat. The lights were dim down for the movie set up so Freddie needed to squint when looking at the movie titles.

"Uh, 'The Dark Knight'?"

"Possibly."

"'Up'?"

"Nah. I hate Pixar." (A/N: WHAT?!?!)

"'Star Trek'?"

"New or old one?"

"New."

"Then no."

"'Angels and Demon'?"

"I don't give a crap."

"Galaxy Wars?"

"NO!!!!"

"Aww."

"Aww," Sam mimicked. Freddie rolled his eyes.

Carly walked over to her two bickering friends. She hated when they started arguing but she got over it.

"Fine, guys. I'm choosing the movie!" Carly snapped. The two stopped as Carly held up a new movie.

"I Hate You." Carly said. Sam and Freddie exchanged glances.

"'I Hate You? That's the title?" Freddie asked.

"No Benson, it's 'Heidi 4 Paws!" Sam said sarcastically.

"What's it about?" Freddie asked.

"'Two teenagers are bound to hang out with each other and constantly bicker. But when Stacey reveals secret about Frank that humiliates him, will she stand up for him or not?'" Carly read. Sam and Freddie groaned.

"Come on, guys. It looks cute."

"Fredward isn't."

"Why do you care?"

Carly sighed as she put the DVD in. The movie soon started playing and the two stopped bickering.

The plot was simple. She two would argue constantly. Stacey was a blonde and was a bully. Frank was a boy and in the chess club. Sam backed up Stacey, Freddie backed up Frank.

Stacey revealed to the whole world that Frank had never kissed a girl. Frank was devastated and teased by his peers. Freddie was upset by this. Stacey soon stood up for Frank at a school assembly. Sam felt better by what Stacey did.

Stacey went to see Frank. She apologize leading to a kiss. Carly sighed contently but Freddie and Sam didn't. They wee thinking back to their first kiss. The plot, the characters, they all acted like Sam and Freddie. The movie ended with Stacey and Frank getting together. Freddie swallowed hard, realizing something.

Sam had her head rested on Freddie's shoulder; she was asleep. U

* * *

**Wow. This was horrible.**

**Uh…you can comment on this one but my god, where to begin with how bad this was?! Lol**


	12. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#12-Kiss:

A kiss. A simple innocence yet so much more, something she doesn't want. Sam laid on her bed. Her hands were behind her head, legs crossed, and she stared up at her ceiling. Something came to her mind that made her think of the kiss. She closed her eyes.

It was January when it happened. She had the best time, insulting Freddie in the worst possible. The school praised her the whole week but Freddie was nowhere in sight. When it was iCarly time, Freddie wasn't there either. He was too afraid to show his face to the public.

_He just sits in the fire escape alone because he's too embarrassed to anyone. You like ruined his whole life and you don't even care!_

Those words from Carly didn't persuade to stand up for Freddie. She didn't do it to make Carly happy. She did it because a new feeling in heart spoke to her.

_On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone. And that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who've been teasing Freddie about it, lay off! Because I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either...including me. Yeah that's right. I've never kissed anyone. So if you wanna tease someone about, tease me. Which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital!_

_ That was really brave, what you said._

_ I'm sorry._

_ It'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all that time._

_ I was just gonna say-_

_ That we should kiss?_

_ Just to get it over with._

...Just to get it over with.

Sam opened her eyes and sighed heavily. It was her first kiss. She hated to admit that it wasn't bad. Sam always dreamt of her first kiss on the beach with fireworks and such. But her kiss with Freddie, on the fire escape, was somehow bliss. His lips were soft, gentle, and a feeling of butterflies erupting in her stomach occurred.

Her eyes were open during the kiss. They were opened for many reasons. She was shocked that she was kissing Freddie Benson, the dork of all dorks. She couldn't believe that she was actually having her first kiss. And she couldn't believe that Freddie wasn't a bad kisser.

Feelings questioned her during the kiss. Was it a feeling that everyone else felt during their first kiss? Would Sam have felt different kissing another guy? Or was Freddie simply something else to her? Something she was avoiding, all her life. Running away from the feeling, but when she met it, she felt bliss, peace....and love.

Everything they've gone through. Cats, fencing, shopping, birthday surprises, movies, fights, and apologizes. She loved all of it.

She needed to see him.

Freddie was sitting in his desk chair, tapping his keyboard lazily. He was playing a simple game of virtual ping pong. His crutches were set aside and his broken leg was elevated to another chair.

His injury was either pride or shame. Pride being that sake that he saved Carly's life. Pride being the sake of everyone in school admiring his heroism. Pride being the sake of having kissing Carly.

Yes. He kissed Carly Shay, the girl of his dreams. His future girlfriend, wife, lover forever....that was the shame though of his injury. After so many years of flirting with her, she finally came around. Actually, right when he was starting to lose interest. He was happy she finally understood her feelings, yet he was angry and sad.

He thought of his first kiss, with Sam. It was an odd kiss. He could still remember a feeling in his stomach and the feeling of being watched by her during the kiss. Her lips had little force which was fine for him, yet he could taste the lip gloss and meatballs which she had apparently eaten before it happened. The taste and feeling of her lips on his kept coming to his mind and mouth.

Though, his mind was lost when Carly kissed him. Did she kiss him for the right reasons? Did she kiss him for understanding her true feelings? Or did she kiss him for the sake of saving her life?

His heart was sure of it to be true but his mind wasn't. Carly kissed him as a gesture of thanking him for saving her life. Sam kissed him to get it over with. But there was something more to that kiss with Sam.

He was scared after the kiss with Carly. Not because his mom walked in on them, but the feeling and taste of kissing Sam was slowly fading. He didn't want to lose it but the only option was to kiss her again.

Freddie groaned, closing his laptop. Kissing Sam would be petting a wild tiger. Simply impossible. She'd slap him, burn him, cook him, and may even kill him. He needed some air.

The fire escape was his only option. Maybe even going there will get the memories back.

Freddie past his mom and headed out the door. He slowly closed his behind him and started heading down the long hallway where the other apartments were. He heard footsteps behind him, causing him to glance back. Behind him caused Freddie to stop in his tracks.

It was Sam.

Freddie turned around fully when Sam met his gaze. She was curious, anxious, shy, and scared. Freddie raised a brow.

"Er, hi," Freddie greeted.

"Um, Freddie," Sam started walked slowly towards him. He did the same to her.

"I-I want...to, um..." Sam looked at her shoes as Freddie drew closer to her.

Freddie stared her down, but calmly. She slowly looked up at him. Freddie knew he had to make the move, but he couldn't, Sam beat him. Her eyes were closed while his were open. He realized the feelings were back that he missed, but stronger. He loved it.

Sam laid a cold hand on his cheek, tilting her head. She was in bliss, just like their first kiss, but better. There were fireworks, nut in her stomach. There was nothing that could stop the feelings.

But that was when reality hit her.

Sam pulled back, gasping for air, Freddie doing the same. He was flushing madly, but his eyes were watery. He was in joy. She wasn't.

"I...have to go," Sam said quickly and she rushed out of the hall. Freddie was smiling and realized something.

He liked Sam.

* * *

**Oooo. Freddie likes Sam! Lol. I really liked this. I know this wont be in iSaved Your Life but we need some Seddie love!**

**Best part about this one was that it was written on my birthday (which was yesterday, January 12****th****. And this is the 12****th**** word. Lol)**

**Plz comment and subscribe **


	13. Sing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

#13-Sing:

"You ready, Sam?"

Sam nodded, heading into the auditorium. It was rehearsal time and Sam was ready to sing her heart out. Yes, sing. Sam could sing and her voice was quite a secret to many. But not that day. Sam had an opportunity to express her feelings through song.

Mr. A was the voice director and sat on a simple chair. He was alone, a long table in front of him. He drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for Sam to come, which she did almost on cue.

Following behind her were several members from her band and Mr. A's co-worker. Sam smiled at Mr. A who responded by standing up.

"Good afternoon, Miss Puckett," Mr. A greeted. Sam said nothing, but walked up to the stage where several individual microphones were scattered.

"I'm so pleased that you were able to come!" Mr. A said.

"Pleasure," Sam replied, looking up at him. He suddenly pulled out a file.

"I read your song. Amazing, actually," he said, reading it over.

"Eh, just came up with on my own. You're not gonna expect too much from me," Sam said, glaring at him.

"Yes, yes. But coming up with something like this, right off the bat?"  Mr. A exclaimed. He laughed, "Astounding!"

Sam rolled her eyes. She adjusted the microphone, testing the sound of it. Her band members checked their instruments.

"Now remember Miss Puckett. This is just a rehearsal but sing and play as if your recording. Blow us away!" Mr. A laughed, sitting down. Sam nodded, gasping the mic.

The song started, a simple fiddle starting. Sam started singing.

_Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' all my little heartstrings_

_ Got me all tied up in knots_

_ Anytime I see your face_

_ Oh it brings out_

_ It brings out the girl in me._

_ Don't know just how ya did it_

_ But ya got me real good_

_ Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could_

_ But you don't even notice_

_ Boy, I wish you would_

_ I can't help myself_

_ I can't help but smile_

_ Everytime I see your face_

_ And we've never met_

_ I bet you don't know my name_

_ Am I out of my mind_

_ I think that I might be goin' crazy_

_ 'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break_

_ How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

_ I think he might be close to perfect_

_ Girls you know what I mean_

_ He's got a face straight out of a magazine_

_ Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream_

_ Oh Oh Oh_

_ I can't help myself_

_ Now my secret's out_

_ I can't help but smile_

_ Everytime I see your face_

_ And we've never met_

_ I bet you don't know my name_

_ Am I outta my mind_

_ I think that I might be goin' crazy_

_ 'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break_

_ How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

_ I wish you were mine all mine_

_ Mine all mine_

_ I wish you were mine all mine_

_ I wish you were mine_

_ I can't help but smile_

_ Everytime I see your face_

_ And we've never met_

_ I bet you don't know my name_

_ Am I outta my mind_

_ I think that I might be goin' crazy_

_ 'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break_

_ How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

_ How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

Sam breathed heavily as the song ended. She opened her eyes and met the amazed gaze from Mr. A. His mouth hung open and the room was absolutely still and silent.

"Well? How was that?" Sam asked, her voice threatening a bit.

"My dear, even though me and my colleague are sitting down....we are giving you a standing ovation," Mr. A said breathlessly. His partner nodded, in the same awe as Mr. A.

"Er...thanks?" Sam replied, looking at her band members.

"How on earth was that written?" The colleague asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that you scribbled that song down, like it was a no brainer--but Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" He exclaimed, standing up and slapped the table with excited enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Just...something happened. A couple days ago actually," Sam started, playing with the mic, staring at it distantly, "My heart gave out and broke into this song. The lyrics come from an experience with someone I know. It's...strange. And funny how it works out, yet...I'm happy a-a-and scared too. Anxious."

Sam looked up at the two men. They were listening closely, she could tell.

"He's so close to me...and so damn far away."

Outside the auditorium, Freddie listened to everything Sam said. She could sing a heart, a heart in which he never knew could do so.

* * *

**Mmm hmm. Yeah. No comment here, except for that. And that. And that. And that. And that. And that. Lol**

**Plz comment and subscribe!**


	14. Auquarium

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#14-Aquarium:

"This is sooooo boring!"

It was a Wednesday afternoon, Ridgeway Hugh students wandering the Seattle Zoo grounds, admiring the habitats of the many animals. Most were happy to not do school work. Others, like Sam, wanted to stab themselves.

"Who told us to even go here!?" Sam groaned into the railing of the elephant exhibit.

"Gibby," Freddie replied.

Gibby was surprisingly voted class president. He barely won, Carly just two votes behind. His first order though, was to go on a field trip, the zoo comely up randomly. Freddie and Sam stared at Gibby, out with the elephants, shirtless. Freddie sipped his iced tea.

"Oh, Gibby," he sighed. Sam nodded, turning around and started to wander away. Freddie followed.

"There's no point anymore going on these trips," Sam said, swaying as she walked around the zoo path.

"Well, we're not kids anymore. Do you even see teenagers squeal if they see a hippo or something?" Freddie replied.

"Hippos are cool though," Sam grumbled. Freddie rolled his eyes.

The two walked silently down a garden path, monkey and panda habitats on either side of them. It was a month since the kiss. Neither had mentioned it yet but suspected to just go on with their lives. Sam sometimes saw Freddie stare at her, lost in his thoughts. It caused her to blush but nothing more. The day of the kiss was an accident. Just the past. But it still happened, and both of them couldn't run from it.

"What's on your mind?" Freddie asked. The two stopped at a gorilla exhibit, admiring the two mammals lost in the banana trees.

"None of your business, Benson," Sam snarled at him.

"Likewise. It's not my place to speak out like that," Freddie replied, leaning on the railing, squinting to find the animals. Sam turned around and leaned her back against to railing, arms crossed, and looking around the pathway.

"I don't know anymore. Life just seems so...boring. And lonely," Sam said.

"Lonely?" Freddie repeated, backing away from the rail and glancing at her.

"Carly. She seems more distant lately. And Mama doesn't like it," Sam replied.

"Well, you got me," Freddie said, raising his brows, shrugging. Sam glared at him.

"That makes me feel so much better," Sam said sarcastically. Freddie scoffed and the two continued walking.

"Well, do you talk to her?" Freddie asked, "We do iCarly and all. And school and rehearsals."

"Yeah but...she's just different."

Freddie didn't reply but stared at the ground. Sam wouldn't admit it, but she was happy that Freddie was still with her. Staying by her, hanging out with her. With Carly slowly detaching, Freddie was getting closer to Sam. She smiled.

"Look! The Aquarium!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. She pointed to a large building with multiple bridges, all of the building covered in glass.

"I spoke to soon about the kid thing," Freddie mumbled.

"Let's go," Sam said. She took his hand and dragged him to the building. Freddie was smirking at the new and excited Sam personality. She pushed open the doors. Glass beamed all over the walls, fish swimming in the glass. Sam smirked at the walls and glanced at Freddie. He rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath.

"Ah, the memories," Sam sighed.

"What memories?"

"The fish sticks I ate last week," Sam said. Freddie laughed, Sam following. The two stopped abruptly, realizing that they were still holding hands. The let go, not meeting each other's gazes.

"Come on," Sam said, gesturing down a hallway.

The two spent most of the day admiring the fish, whales, and other creatures. They talked about animals and each other's lives. They were nice to each other. Sure they bickered a couple times and name callings but they accepted each other's presence.

"Oh! Look at this," Sam said evilly. She led Freddie to a large and tall tub filled with water. Warning signs plastered the outside of the tub.

"Uh, Sam. This doesn't seem like a good-"

"Look! Piranhas!" Sam exclaimed eagerly. Over a hundred deathly fish swam about the large tank. Freddie gulped.

"Come on. Let's get a closer look," Sam said. She took his hand and led him to a ladder leading up to the edge of the tank. Freddie tried to stop her.

"Sam, this isn't a good idea! It's dangerous! We could get killed! My mom-"

"I don't give a damn about your mother, Fredward!" Sam yelled. She tightened her grip and dragged him up the ladder. Freddie squirmed, trying to break free but he couldn't.

"Wow, look at them," Sam said, looking into the water. Freddie barely peaked over the edge.

"Yes, they're lovely. Now let's head back-"

But something happened. Freddie broke free of Sam's grip and Sam went into the water. Her body was completely under. The fish stared at her.

"Oh Christ! Sam!" he cried. He looked over the edge. Fish were slowly go after her.

"Sam, come on! Get out of the water!" Freddie was conflicted in going into the after or calling for help. A fish bit her. Freddie snapped. He dove into the tank.

He found her panicking in the water, the fish biting her. Freddie slapped them away and drew closer to Sam. Her eyes were closed, he could see the expression of defeat. He wouldn't let that happen. He took her by the hand and waist and he tried to pull her and himself back out of the water. It was a struggle but they were almost out until a piranha bit Freddie in the leg, hard. He screamed out in pain. He kicked his feet until their heads regained surface.

The two gasped for air, swimming to the ladder. Freddie went first, carefully placing his leg on the step but Sam tackled him. He was knocked off his balance and the two collapsed to the ground.

The two were gasping for air. Both were on their backs and were holding each other's hands.

"I hate Piranhas."

* * *

**Well, that was kinda cute. Lol**

**Come on! Where are those comments and subscriptions people?! :(**


	15. Rumors

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

#15-Rumors:

Freddie entered Ridgeway High, his blue backpack strapped on his shoulder. He turned down the main hall, down a flight of stairs. He spotted Carly and Sam by their lockers and he went to them.

"Hey guys," Freddie greeted.

"Run Freddie," Carly warned. Freddie raised a brow then noticed Sam expression: pure rage.

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you," Sam repeated coldly, her eyes flaring at Freddie.

"Why?" Freddie asked horrifyingly.

Sam grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the lockers.

"ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF AN DUMBASS!? YOU STARTED THAT DAMN RUMOR!"

Freddie's eyes bulged at the frightening Sam, glancing from Carly to Sam. Carly was just as scared as Freddie and she tried shaking her head. A couple people noticed the aggressive Sam and whispered to one another.

"What rumor?" Freddie managed to squeak out. She sighed, grabbing his shoulders and leading him to the bulletin board. On it were many pictures, some of couples, spot lights students, and sport teams.

"Look at that!" Sam said pointing to a picture.

"Gibby falling off a horse?" Freddie questioned.

"Not that one, nub!" Sam yelled. She moved his head to the direction of a picture next to the Gibby one. Freddie gasped. It was a photoshopped picture of Sam and Freddie kissing. Hearts were around it and the word 'Seddie' in bright purple letters marked the bottom of the picture.

"Sweet sugar plum rice cakes!" Freddie gasped. Sam glanced at him strangely at the odd remark and went back to staring at the picture of them.

"Who did this?" Freddie whispered to her.

Sam was about to speak, until she noticed a loud wolf whistle behind them. They both turned to find a crowd of loud football boys and cheerleaders. They were giggling and laughing at them. The boys hollered and the girls squealed.

Sam took Freddie's hand.

"Come on," she muttered and led him to the girl's bathroom.

The girls in there noticed, screamed and left. Sam closed the door behind them and locked it. They were alone and needed to discuss the issue.

"Why here?" Freddie groaned miserably.

"Shut up," Sam snapped. He did so, leaning back on the counter. Sam started pacing, her hand on her chin, eyes on the ground. Freddie watched her sharp turns at each end.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Freddie asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. But whoever put up that stupid sign will not be living within the next twenty four hours," Sam replied bluntly, not facing Freddie.

"Sam."

"Not now, Benson!" Sam sneered.

"Just listen! Maybe we can just accept it."

Sam stopped pacing and faced him slowly.

"What do you mean?" she asked dryly.

"I mean, we just play along with it."

Sam crossed her arms, paddling her feet slowly, staring at the floor.

"You mean we...act as couple?" Sam asked shyly, her face flushing. Freddie swallowed hard.

"Well...y-yeah."

"You mean hold hands, stare at each other, and all that gross chiz?" Sam said, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, I guess," Freddie replied, shrugging. The two were silent for a moment. Sam's heart was pounding in her chest, her palms sweaty. Freddie had a lump in his throat, his breathing quite difficult.

"B-But then we break up in front of the people. The rumor will stop and we'll go on with our lives," Freddie said. Sam nodded quickly.

"Yeah. And that guy who put up that sign better see it too. So make it realistic, Fredward!" Sam warned. Freddie rolled his eyes as the two unlocked the bathroom and exited out.

The stood in the middle of the hall. Some people were looking at them curiously. Sam suddenly walked up to Freddie and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you, Freddie," Sam said sweetly. Her expression was convincing but her eyes were disgusted. She was playing.

"See ya, princess," Freddie whispered as Sam walked away.

* * *

Freddie was at Carly's locker, explaining the situation.

"So, you guys okay with it?" Carly asked.

"I guess. Sam seems convincing," Freddie replied, shrugged and leaned his shoulder against the lockers.

"Yeah. I heard about the kiss on the cheek. I can't believe she put up with that," Carly said, amazed.

"It was nothing. As long as the crowd was convinced, it's fine with me," Freddie replied smiling.

"So how are you and Griffin?" he asked.

"Good. I've learned to get along with the Pee Wee Babies," Carly giggled.

"Even the tiger?" Freddie laughed.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

Freddie whipped his head around as Sam came stomping towards him.

"How could I what?" Freddie asked unsurely.

"Don't be dumb!" Sam slapped him. That caught people's attention. Freddie rubbed his sore cheek bewildered.

"You kissed him," Sam hissed.

"Him?" Freddie asked.

"You're gay! I've been kissing a Homo!" Sam screeched. Freddie's mouth agape, his brows raised in utter most confusion.

"I'm a what?" Freddie squeaked. Sam bulged him eyes angrily at him, her pupils begging for aid.

_Help me you dumb dork!_, they told him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Gary is just soooo hot! Hotter than you!" Freddie said, his voice changed some what.

The crowd gasped. The plan was working.

"You know what? We're done!" Sam screamed and she stomped away.

The crowd stayed for a couple more minutes and then left the dilemma. Freddie smiled and turned to Carly.

"Well, it worked." Freddie said.

"Yeah, but there's just one problem," Carly said, her face unpleasant and somewhat humored. Freddie shrugged cluelessly.

"Now everyone thinks you're gay."

* * *

**Poor Freddie. But don't be offended by the whole gay thing. I hate people who can't stand gay couples. It kills me. They just need to accept that kind of love. **

**Plz COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE **


	16. Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

#16-Fanfiction:

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all sat in their own beanbags, busy with their own stuff. Carly was studying for the midterms, Freddie was surfing the web, and Sam was casually eating a fat cake.

Freddie furrowed his brows after clicking something on his laptop. He leaned forward, squirming uncomfortably. A wrapper hit him.

"Stop moving for just one second!" Sam snapped.

"What's wrong, anyway?" Carly asked, closing her textbook.

"Nothing. It's just everything," Freddie grumbled.

"Well that is something," Carly replied.

Freddie rolled his eyes and began typing rapidly on the keyboard. Sam and Carly exchanged glances, shifting closer to the laptop. Freddie noticed moved away from the two girls.

Carly rolled her eyes and got up from the beanbag.

"Alright, I'm getting something to eat. Want anything?" Carly asked. Her question was mostly asked towards Sam.

"Nah. Gotta keep my eye on the nub," Sam replied, her body sprawled no the bean bag. Carly smiled and headed out of the studio.

"You know, I'm not a dog," Freddie said, looking at Sam.

"Does it look like a care?" Sam said, smirking. Freddie rolled his eyes and continued working on the computer.

Sam closed her eyes, stretching out her legs. When she relaxed, her mind was preoccupied on Freddie. She knew something happened. The tenseness on the laptop and the sudden awkward behavior. She sighed, tilting her head to her left shoulder. Freddie made her curious.

"What'cha doing, Fredward?" Sam asked, her eyes still closed.

"Stuff."

"That ain't an answer."

"Well it 'ain't' none of your business."

"Well you ain't be messing around with Mama."

"I ain't trying."

"Nyah."

"Nyah."

Freddie chuckled under his breath, still typing on the laptop. Sam groaned, intrigued to know what he was doing. She moved closer to him.

"Lemme see," Sam said.

"Fine," Freddie said, slapping the laptop on her lap. Sam smiled in victory, moving the laptop closer to get a better view.

Freddie had a fanfiction window open. Sam's eyes widened.

"This is out show," Sam said. Freddie nodded, "And people write stories about our lives?"

"It's cool yet creepy. Mostly because most of the stories are about love," Freddie said, blushing somewhat.

"Like what love stories?" Sam asked, nudging Freddie teasingly.

"I don't know. Me and Carly, you and Spencer, Carly and Griffin, you and...uh," Freddie stuttered. Sam didn't notice.

"Me and Spencer? Isn't he like almost thirty?" Sam asked.

"I-I think so," Freddie replied, his face flushing. Sam eyed him suspiciously.

"Click the one with you and Carls," Sam said. She handed him the laptop and he put in his and Carly's names. Love stories of the two popped up. 13 pages. All were a mix of marriage, pregnancy, simple cute stories, and one shots.

"Bleh. My eyes have a stomachache," Sam said, looking over Freddie's shoulder at the laptop.

"Fine, I'll get out of it," Freddie said, going back a page.

"Well, 13 pages. You're lucky," Sam admitted. Freddie rubbed the top of his head, flushing again.

"Yeah but...one couple has more pages," Freddie said. Sam eyed him curiously.

"Who?"

"...Us."

"....Bastard," Sam said in disbelief, taking the laptop from Freddie. He tried fighting but knowing that it was Sam, he had no chance. Sam typed in their names and pages popped up. 86 pages.

"Oh chiz," Sam exclaimed. Hundreds of stories came up on the screen. One shots, drama, friendship romances, challenges, pregnancies, marriage life, etc.

"Man, these people sure have problems," Sam said, scrolling down the screen.

"Whose XEOCX?" Freddie asked, taking noticed of the username.

"Sounds like a freak," Sam said, passing the name

(A/N: I feel unloved)

"This is so retarded. People thinking we're a couple!" Sam yelled. She got up from her bean bag and began pacing behind Freddie.

"What's Seddie?" Sam asked, remembering seeing that word come up many times on the page.

"Our couple name," Freddie gulped. Sam began stomping rapidly around the iCarly studio.

"Go to Urban Dictionary and type in Creddie," Sam ordered. Freddie obliged, typing in the shipping name. 9 thumbs ups, 25 thumbs down.

"Type in the other," Sam said, seeing the numbers. Freddie did so as Seddie popped up. 138 thumbs up, 7 thumbs downs.

"Oh Christ. What's wrong with these people?!" Sam screamed, looking at the results.

"I don't know what to do," Freddie said. Sam slapped him hard in the back of the head.

"Don't be a idiot now! Just type in zeddie on Zaplook."

"It's Seddie."

"It matters!" Sam screeched. She paced back and forth behind Freddie. She was worried and angry. She really hated people but Seddie was just ridiculous.

"Here," Freddie said as the search results popped up.

"Seddie.2ya? Seddie Wiki? Seddie LiveDiary? Seddie on Splashface?"

Sam and Freddie met each other's gazes. What did this mean?

* * *

**Hmm. What does this mean? Lol. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been studing for the Midterms and I'm getting out of my iSaved Your Life depression (jk! I actually liked the episode)**

**So plz comment and subscribe!**


End file.
